The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A device used for the rotationally fixed connection of at least two construction elements, or components, with two switching element halves is recognized in DE 10 2010 039 445 A1, which can be operated given at least slightly tooth-like elements with surrounding coupling provisions to achieve a positive-locking connection. One switching element half surrounds the other switching element half at least partially, while the switching element halves can either be connected with each other in a rotationally fixed manner by a relative motion between the switching element halves in the area of the coupling provisions or be guidable out of the positive-locking engagement. The coupling provision of one switching element half is provided with an inner section facing the other switching element half while the coupling provision of the other switching element half is similarly fitted with an exterior section facing the interior section of the other half. Additionally, the coupling provisions of the switching element halves are provided with at least two mutually spaced apart rows of teeth in the direction of the relative motion, which can be made to engage the respectively spaced apart rows of teeth of the other switching element half.
Disadvantageously, the device itself is characterized by undesirably high space requirements and a large travel range has to be provided in the area of the actuator intended for actuation, which can only be achieved with actuator systems that are structurally complex and characterized by high production costs.
The disclosure concerned here, therefore, aims to provide a solution for the releasable connection of two components with at least one shaft in an inexpensive and space-saving manner.